This Heart Of Mine
by catwoman1710
Summary: Bella has been to hell and back and she's not about to put her faith in the goodness of the world anytime soon. Edward has issues of his own. When two hearts collide, can they find it in them to love? Especially when a darkness from Bella's haunted past makes a reappearance... Rated T for dark themes. Funny, romantic and dramatic! All canon couples/All Human/slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's really nice of you to read the author's note... I'll admit that I never do ;) Anyways, this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I really hope you enjoy it. I realize it's a little late to be writing Twilight fanfiction but I'm so in love with these characters and couldn't resist; if this goes well, I might consider writing a Mortal Instruments fanfic.**

 **Anyways... HERE WE GO!**

 _Disclaimer: *Sigh* Twilight never has and unfortunately will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever belong to me. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. Only the storyline is my own._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - A Tribute to Mom**_

I was perched on my front steps, passing the time with my mom's Rubik's cube, waiting for Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett to come and pick me up. I was heading to college. To _the_ college, Twilight Academy: The school my mother attended. She believed that it was that college that changed her, that shaped her into the person she was. She always hoped that I would attend the same university, and if she was still alive, I doubt I would be attending. But life changes and unpredictable things happen, and I was getting ready to do what I previously thought was just a silly desire my mom had. Because she was no longer with me, I felt the need to attend this college; it could be considered a tribute to her. Yes, that's how I would think of it, as a tribute, it was for my mom after all, it's what she would have wanted.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by what was undoubtedly Emmett McCarty, the brother I never had, and he truly was the best one I could ask for, he was just a little … enthusiastic, you could say.

"BELLSIE! WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" He boomed across poor Jasper's lap to see me as they were both in the back seat of Alice's bright yellow Porsche and Jasper was unfortunately on the side closer to me. Normally, Emmett would never have settled to let Alice drive, but his Jeep, along with Rose's fiery red Camaro were already at the academy, waiting for them. In fact, all of our stuff was already there; the only thing missing was us.

I walked over to Emmett and spoke in a normal voice, "I know, Emmett, you don't need to notify the entire city of your presence."

"That's what she said," he said with a pout. The entire car burst into laughter.

Rose spoke up, "Em, that doesn't even really make sense."

Anyone else would've accepted their defeat, but not Emmett, "It made sense to her," he persisted.

I opened the door about to hop into the backseat, knowing full well, the entire ride would probably go on like this.

That's when I noticed there wasn't any room, because literally the most gorgeous bronze-haired stud I had ever seen in my entire life was taking it up. He had an obviously lean, tall, but strong build, and the most sinfully defined jaw line. God, even his nose was attractive, I couldn't quite explain it, and then he turned to me and flashed me a crooked grin and I nearly died right there. I had finally gotten a glimpse of his eyes and they were the most brilliant, striking emerald green, with layers of depth to them.

I smiled confusedly and said, "Uh, hi?"

Alice's tinkling laugh was heard, "Sorry, Bella, this is my cousin, Edward. Remember, I told you he would be joining us at college? His car's already at school just like everyone else's so I thought we should give him a ride too."

Now I remembered, her cousin, the one that would be sharing a dorm with Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, but Alice, where am I going to sit?"

Alice's smile faltered for a moment, but then reappeared, in a sheepish form, and I didn't like the look of that, "I guess I didn't really think that through."

"You think?" I retorted.

Then she smiled brightly, "How about you sit in Edward's lap?"

My cheeks flamed, "No, Alice. Why don't you let me drive and you can sit in Jasper's lap?" I mean, Jasper was her boyfriend after all, and I hardly knew this guy, no matter how gorgeous he was. She shouldn't have a problem with this arrangement, right, to help a sister out? Wrong.

"Nobody but me is driving my car, so sit your ass down."

My face turned an even brighter shade of red, "Alice," I groaned, and then turned to Rose, who was in the passenger seat and smiled sweetly at her, hoping she would relent. She didn't.

She didn't even flinch, "Oh, hell no, I am not degrading myself to a girl who will sit on a guy's lap."

"And I should?" I asked, not really offended, Rose's ultra feminist views of how women should be were different than most.

"Better you than me," she responded with an amused smile.

I looked over at Edward, whose eyes were twinkling with amusement and concern.

 _Concern? He was worried? About what? Me? He probably felt uncomfortable with me sitting in his lap._

"I'd rather not make you uncomfortable," I addressed Edward first, and then Alice, "How about you go ahead and drop them off and then come back for me?"

Alice answered, "If you insist, but it's a waste of time."

And then Edward spoke he had a smooth, velvet voice that warmed me up from just the texture of it, if that even makes sense, "No, I can wait, you go ahead." He made to move, but I interrupted.

"No, no, no, don't do that, I'll end up feeling guilty."

He smiled softly, "And I won't?"

I blushed a little, "I didn't mean it like that. Forget it, if you really want, we can both wait here until Alice comes back."

He smiled, "I guess that's a reasonable compromise."

Alice smiled wide, "Great, I'll see you two later."

I nodded and Edward stepped out, and stood by me. Alice drove away and he looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"You might as well come in, the academy's like an hour and fifteen minutes from here, Alice isn't going to be here anytime soon."

He nodded and I walked back up to my door, unlocked it and gestured for him to come inside and close the door behind him. I then realized how awkward our situation was, we barely knew each other. I should've had one of the others stay with me; it would have made this fun and not weird.

Edward spoke up, "Solved it yet?" I was momentarily confused, but then I realized he was referring to my mom's Rubik's cube.

I nodded, "Many times, I just, it was my mom's, so I kind of take it everywhere."

He seemed to understand by my choice of words and depressed, pained tone, "Was? I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "It's alright, I'm just a little sore on the subject, it's only been like not even a year."

He was quiet for a moment and so was I.

Then, my stomach broke the silence by grumbling. I flushed, but Edward chuckled.

"What? It's like one, okay, I'm hungry," I defended.

Edward just grinned at me crookedly.

All of a sudden, I knew what to do, "Hey, you set up a movie in the living room; I'm going to whip us up some lunch. The DVD's are in the second cabinet from the right," I offered, smiling.

Edward's smiled widened, "Sure, what movie?"

"Surprise me," I answered.

I left for the kitchen, leaving him to get the movie set up.

Once inside the kitchen, I fell into my element. Cooking was second nature to me since I made most of the meals in my home. My mom never could cook anything remotely edible and my dad was even worse.

I rummaged around the cabinets and found some noodles. I grabbed a French baguette from the next cabinet and tomato basil sauce plus eggplant from the fridge. I set up a pot of water on the stove and once it was close to boiling, poured in the noodles, letting them simmer. I set up a small sauce pot onto the stove as well and poured in the jar of tomato basil sauce to heat it up. I sliced up the eggplant into round, half inch thick slices and oiled them, and added a light amount of grated parmesan, soon laying them onto a baking pan which I had earlier covered in aluminum foil. I grabbed another baking pan, covered it and placed the baguette which I had cut earlier in half longwise and then into 6 inch long pieces short wise across it. I brushed oil on those too and sprinkled some shredded mozzarella, garlic and oregano seasoning on each piece. I put both the eggplant and the soon to be cheesy garlic bread into the oven. I went back to the fridge and grabbed the essentials for a salad. I took some croutons from the top most cabinet in the kitchen and was tossing the salad when Edward walked in.

"It smells really good in here, you didn't have to make so much," Edward came to the counter and stood across from me, smiling.

Returning the smiled, I said, "It really is no bother, and besides, it's the least I could do for someone who delayed his ride because of me."

Edward frowned a little at that, "You don't need to make up for that, it was just the polite thing to do."

I smiled softly and finished tossing the salad. I pulled out two salad bowls and two plates and set them side by side. I put an equal amount of salad in each of the bowls and turned to get the pot of noodles from the stove. I put a sufficient amount for each of us on each of the plates and grabbed the sauce pot. I poured a substantial amount over the noodles. I walked over to the oven and took out the cheesy garlic bread and the eggplant. I set three slices of eggplant on each of our plates and two pieces of garlic bread. I went back to the fridge and took out some brownies that I had made yesterday when I was feeling bored. I put two each on two small dessert plates. I set out utensils and then finally looked up at Edward, who had been watching me silently the entire time.

I spread my hands wide across the food and smiled, saying, "Viola! There you have it, eggplant parmigiana and spaghetti with cheesy garlic bread, a tossed Caesar salad, and my homemade fudge brownies for dessert.

Edward's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow, you made a lot."

I blushed, "Cooking is one of the things I'm actually good at so I really give it my all."

Edward smiled crookedly, "I can see that."

We both sat down at the counter and began eating, making small talk. I found that talking with Edward was friendly, easy and I enjoyed it, even though I didn't learn anything too personal.

Edward was very easy to get along with and helpful too, he offered to help me with the dishes. I washed and he dried, it was a quiet and simple task, but it brought us a little closer.

We finished up, and slugged over to the couch with full stomachs to watch the movie Edward had set up. We sat comfortably on either side, a good distance from each other, both not wanting to make the other feel awkward.

We were halfway through with _Singing in the Rain_ when I heard a car honk outside.

 _Alice._

I smiled as I shut off the television, "Looks like the pixie's back, come on we better go, she is not at all known for her monk like patience."

Edward and I laughed as we walked out the door. He waited for me to lock it and then we walked side by side to the car, smiling pleasantly.

I sat in the passenger seat and Edward took the back.

Alice immediately looked between us suspiciously, "Well you two became buddy buddy really quick."

I blushed a little, "Uh, I guess so."

Alice didn't comment again and we drove in comfortable silence to the college my mother dreamed that I would attend.

No matter how many times I had visited the campus for registration, interviews, or dorm purposes, I always felt awestruck by its architectural beauty. The majority of the buildings were made of a refined maple wood, and had ornate, intricate carvings engraved in and around them. All in all, it was a timeless classic that was perfect in my eyes. And although I had always known Alice, Rose, and Emmett to prefer the more modern structures, I could tell they too appreciated the subtle beauty of the campus. I knew that Jasper would like it; he and I often shared some of the same tastes, such as our love of anything history. Although, Japer generally geared toward the civil war period while I preferred the romantic yet elegant Victorian era. But this campus was a beautiful mix of both so it was a win-win situation for us.

Alice parked the car in her reserved space, right beside my sexy black 2012 Maserati GranTurismo MC that I was oh so very proud of.

I warned Alice as she was parking, "Alice if you ever scratch my car when parking, forget getting married, you won't be alive long enough to walk across this parking lot."

Alice rolled her eyes saying, "I know, I know, just consider yourself lucky that our parking spots are right next to each other and you don't have a stranger next to you that would scratch your car and leave."

I shrugged, "You're worse."

Then I heard Edward pipe up, "That's your car? The Maserati is _yours?_ "

I nodded, grinning all the while, "That took me nearly two years to save up for."

Edward grinned, "A girl with a good taste in cars, not something you see every day."

I blushed and brushed the attention away from me, "Then you clearly don't know Rose well enough."

We all laughed and stepped out of Alice's Porsche. We walked over to our dorm and Edward stopped to say good-bye, he had to keep walking to reach his, Emmett's, and Jasper's dorm.

Alice and I turned to say goodbye to him and Alice immediately pulled him into a hug, he was her cousin after all. I stood there awkwardly and when they pulled apart, Edward turned to me, offering his hand. I took it and was shocked by the sparks I felt and the simple _rightness_ and the naturalness of it; it felt perfect. My eyes snapped up to his in surprise as he did the same.

 _Wait, what? He did the same? Maybe he felt it too._

Edward cleared his throat and to diffuse the awkwardness he said, "It was really a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope to see you again soon."

I flushed slightly, but replied with, "Same here, bye, Edward."

He nodded and I turned on the spot, to avoid further embarrassment and opened the door to our dorm and walked in, Alice close behind me, she told Edward that he should bring the boys over to our dorm later this evening so that we could all hang out. Edward agreed, saying that they would all be more than happy to and they said goodbye. The entire time, I had escaped deeper into our dorm.

Our dorm really was just what I hoped it would be, if not more. When you walked in, you walked immediately into the living room, and on the living room's left was a kitchen; the two rooms were separated by a counter that was attached to the wall on either sides. On the right of the living room were three doors, that each led to a bedroom that consisted of a queen bed, a study desk, a walk in closet, and a bathroom with one sink, a toilet and a shower. All in all, for a dorm, it was pretty high class.

 _Then again, that probably had something to do with the Cullens' influence._

I simply sat down on the couch as Alice spoke to Edward. I didn't even notice as she returned and sat down next to me.

"We're finally college students, huh Bells?" She spoke quietly, using her old nickname for me.

I smiled softly, in awe of the truth of it; after all, I had been waiting for this moment ever since the funeral and it had finally arrived. I really just wanted to bask in this blissful moment and let it seep into my long term memory.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I'd weally just lurve 2 no... Seriously, your reviews will probably greatly influence my storyline and my writing. I've got a few chapters written, but depending on what kind of feedback I get (If I get any feedback), I'll either post them immediately or tweak them first.**

 **SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!**

 **I love y'all!**

 **Thank you dear readers,**

 **Your devoted author,**

 **~catwoman1710 (Yes, in fact, I am a Marvel and DC Comics Superheroes fan. Although, that branch of fanfiction has never really caught my attention. Except of course, Captain America. I don't mind any of his fanfiction ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I've got a really good path for this story and I'd love for you all to tell me what you think so that I know whether to follow that path or forge a new one. Thanks to the two who reviewed and the others who followed and favorited. You don't know how much happiness it brings a person to see that people are enjoying your work. Or maybe you do, if you're a writer or any type of artist to be honest. And I also really appreciate any sort of constructive criticism because nobody's perfect and I, personally, want to grow and improve.**

 **Now, enough with the sap.**

 **I almost forgot : Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I just like to borrow them from Stephenie Meyer to make my own puppet show.**

 **Anyways, once again ... HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sense and Sensibility, The Tempest and The Forte

That afternoon, the girls and I went shopping. Yes, shopping. God, I hate shopping. Alice and Rosalie were like a pair of hurricanes at the mall. They made sure we all had new mattresses (because the ones at the dorm were used and that was not okay with Alice) and sheets and beanbag chairs, desks, lights, wall decor, etcetera etcetera.

Even after dinner, which I made, Rosalie and Alice were cooped up in their respective rooms, still decorating and rearranging. It was around ten and I was lounging on this gorgeous bay window I had that provided me a lovely view of the campus, lit up with streetlamps at this hour. I had a book in my hands, _Sense and Sensibility_ , one of my favorites.

I heard a whisper in my ear, husky and soft, "Killer view."

I must've jumped ten feet into the air in fright with my eyes shut tight. I whipped around to see the chuckling form of Edward, "Edward!"

"Sorry," said Edward sheepishly. His eyes swept over the cover of the book in my lap and he asked, "So, which one are you more like, Elinor or Marianne?"

I'd long since pondered that; I had never found a solid answer. I hesitantly spoke, "First of all, you know Sense and Sensibility?"

Edward smiled, "It's a classic." And he gave no further explanation.

I relented, nodding, "Fair enough."

He frowned, "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I really don't think anyone can be only one of their personalities. They're very extreme. It's like choosing between Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But I guess, I'm a lot like Elinor. I'm very practical and I sometimes find myself worrying more about the emotions of those around me than my own."

" _You weren't always like Elinor," I thought. My other self responded with, "Well he didn't ask what you_ _ **were**_ _like; he asked what you_ _ **are**_ _like. So, there!"_

Edward kept a poker face, not speaking for a moment or two; as if he was waiting for something, "Well are you going to ask me which one I'm more like?"

I giggled, "You want me to ask you which victorian romance area woman you're more like?"

Edward laughed, and it was a beautiful, musical laugh, "I'm going to brush off that hit to my masculinity and just answer the question you're not asking." He paused, "I'm a lot more of a Marianne, ruled by my emotions."

I laughed, "You must've been a hoot when you were thirteen. Your parents must've had it hard with all that teenage angst."

He chuckled, "You don't even know the half of it. I gave my parents the hardest time with how moody I was. Locked myself in my room with hours at a time, Paramore, Snow Patrol, Fall Out Boy and all my emo friends keeping me company."

I smiled, "And what about now?"

"I don't really lock myself in my room anymore, but I'm still blasting music to excape my problems."

We were silent for a minute before Edward asked, "Would you like me to read to you?"

 _What?_ "Uh… Why?" I asked dumbly.

The tips of his ears turned pink as he said, "I don't know; it's dumb, I guess."

I smiled sweetly, "No, it's not. I don't know why I asked you why, because that sounds perfect," I said as I handed him the book and smiled encouragingly.

Edward took the book from my hand and began to read, his honey voice warming up my insides as it brought some of my favorite characters to life. I was out like a light within ten minutes.

Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake, from another one of my nightmares by Alice.

She held my clammy hand as I slowed down my frantic breathing to a soft pant. I glanced around; Edward was gone.

I looked at Alice, who was seated at the edge of the bay window which I was oddly sleeping on. I was covered in a blanket with a pillow behind my head, "How… The last thing I remember was Edward reading." I glanced at Alice inquiringly, hoping she would have an explanation.

Alice smiled, "You fell asleep. It was pretty late anyway, so Edward told me to get you in bed and left. I covered you and all, but I didn't want to wake you up and move you to the bed because you hardly get enough sleep as it is. It's four in the morning though, Bells, so I'm heading back to bed. You can go and get started on whatever crazy workout you've got at this hour," she grumbled out as she trudged back to her room.

I got myself up and out of bed. Quickly getting ready with my modest one piece bathing suit and pulling some black yoga pants and a black t-shirt over it. I pulled on some vans and stuck my phone in my pocket and connected my earbuds to it as I walked out of the dorm. I had The Who playing as I walked onto campus and to the track. I began running laps around it. One lap, two laps, three, four, five, when I got to twelve, I noticed Emmett join me.

He grinned and said, "Mornin', Bells. Another year another round of laps at ungodly hours with you."

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless greeted, "Morning, Em."

Emmett matched my pace and ran with me. He would normally never get up at this hour to run, but ever since he and Jasper found out that I was running in the park while it was still dark, they made sure that one of them came with me every morning. I guess being on college campus didn't make a difference to them. Although, after what happened last year, I couldn't really blame them. They were nothing if not the overprotective brothers I never had.

It was half five by the time I finished running and I said to Emmett, "You can head back; I'm heading to the pool to swim."

Emmett grinned in amusement, "How do you plan on getting in? You've got a job as a lifeguard, not a janitor's apprentice."

I smiled slyly, "Yep, but one of my best friends is the _head_ lifeguard."

His face morphed into annoyance, "You stole my keys!"

Now _I_ grinned, "I did, see you later head lifeguard!" I called to Emmett, laughing all the while.

I ran all the way to the campus swimming pool and unlocked the doors, stepping inside and closing them behind me. I got to the edge of the pool and stripped my yoga pants and my t-shirt. I dived into the twelve feet lanes and started laps. After my nearly hour long laps, I dried myself off, and wrung out my hair. I pulled on my yoga pants, but as I was throwing on my shirt, someone walked in.

My whole body tensed in fear. "Bella?" Thank god. It was Alice's voice. I relaxed as she came into view.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

She giggled, "Just make sure you weren't dead and under the process of becoming a prune."

I smiled, "I've got to get ready for tryouts for the swim team."

She nodded, "I get it; I was actually coming to tell you to get ready. Because classes don't start 'til next week and we're making the most of the rest of our break. You, Rose and I are going to grab some breakfast and head to the spa. We'll get lunch with the boys and you can do what you want till today evening. We're going clubbing."

I groaned, "Clubbing sounds great, Alice. But the spa? Why?" I whined.

Alice was already walking away though, flipping the bird at me behind her back.

 **~O~**

The spa was not fun. All the pulling and waxing and clipping and ugh. I was glad when it was over. Buffed to a pink complexion and with a navy blue french manicure, I walked out with Alice and Rose. Alice spoke, "We're meeting the boys at the diner a block away," said Alice.

I spoke up, "I hate that you paid for that spa, Alice."

She giggled, "I didn't, Daddy did," she waved Carlisle's credit card in my face and laughed with Rose.

I rolled my eyes. Alice would be Alice.

We got to the diner and the guys were already seated at a booth and they waved us over. Alice and Rose ended up across from their partners, which left me across from Edward.

Jasper snorted at the look on my face as I walked into the diner, "Have fun at the spa, Bella."

I growled, "No, Jasper, I did not have fun at the _torture chamber_."

Everyone laughed.

The waitress came over and took our orders. As we waited, we talked about our upcoming classes.

"I got my schedule and it's so many damn math classes and what's worse is their all Calc and Stats, which I suck at," groaned Jasper. Jasper was a psychology major. He wanted to go into social services.

I inquired, "What's your major, Edward?" He smiled and his eyes lit up as if the subject itself brought joy to him, "I'm med major."

I smiled, "Woah, what brought you to that decision?"

Edward cleared his throat and blatantly ignored my question as the light fell from his eyes, as if he was remembering something painful. I recognized that feeling well; I experienced it more often than not.

"What did you say your major was, Bella?" He asked.

I started protesting, "But you didn't answer my-"

I was cut off by Alice, whose eyes flitted back and forth between us nervously as she interjected, "Bella's a law major. She actually was accepted at Harvard and Dartmouth but came here with all of us."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "What's an Ivy League Accepted Student doing at Twilight U?"

Now Emmett interrupted, covering for me, "Bella didn't want to leave us all behind. She can always get her masters in a different college. We all wanted the experience of undergrad together so we all applied here."

Edward quirked an eyebrow, obviously not believing the BS Emmett was giving him. But, at Alice's pleading gaze, he gracefully relented, "I get it; that makes sense."

After lunch, we decided to walk home, considering the dorms were only a few blocks away from the diner. Edward walked beside me, silent.

As we passed by a music store, I heard a familiar song. A song I hadn't heard since my childhood.

"Rose?" I called and she slowed down as the others kept walking. Well, except for Edward who slowed down with me to a stop.

As Rosalie came over and saw the panic written across my face, she glanced worriedly at Edward and then pulled my arm to her and held my hand tightly.

She spoke in my ear softly, "What is it, Bella?"

I whispered, "That song… It's. God, it's familiar. Renee used to play it around the house. It was something we cleaned and cooked and mainly...danced to."

Edward spoke up, even though he couldn't've heard any of our conversation, "Do you hear that song? It's Tchaikovsky's. It's The Tempest. It's mainly a ballet piece."

I smiled to myself, "Of course it is," I said, "And I'd like to buy it."

Rosalie smiled to me, saying, "Edward, do you think you can help Bella out here? I've got to run, Emmett and I've got plans before we all get ready for clubbing."

Edward's lips spread into a dazzling smile. I swear, it shouldn't be legal to have a smile so blindingly angelic and yet devilish at the same time, "Of course, you go on," he assured Rosalie.

Rose winked subtly at me as she walked off, running to catch up with Emmett, who was waiting for her a distance down the street. Alice and Jasper must have already ran off to wherever they planned to go before this evening.

I watched Rose walk away and when I could no longer see her, I turned to see Edward, who was, I believe, staring at me.

The tips of his ears flushed. _Yep, definitely was staring at me._ I suddenly became conscious of what I was wearing. Skinny jeans and a plain black tee. Not too impressive, but not too shabby either.

I walked into the store, to save him from his embarrassment. There was only a few customers in the shop and one person handling the cash register, who I'm guessing was probably the owner. She was a little older than middle aged, probably in her fifties. I walked up to her, Edward by my side and asked, "Excuse me, but are you selling a copy of the song that's playing right now?"

The woman's smile radiated a motherly glow that made my heart glow and pang for my own mother at the same time, "Of course, dear. Are you a dancer? Most buying Tchaikovsky are. I danced to this song of his myself when I was around your age." She turned her back to me as she rummaged around the shelves behind the counter, I guess for a CD of the song.

Usually I would be uncomfortable sharing this part of myself with a stranger, but I couldn't help myself, "I was, actually. Not anymore, though. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good piece of music," I joked. The woman smiled as she turned around.

"Here it is." I paid her and Edward and I walked out. As we were walking, he asked, "You're a dancer?"

I corrected, "Was."

The corner of his mouth quirked as he rolled his eyes playfully, "Right. And what type of dance did you do?"

I stopped and so did Edward. I turned to him and looked straight into his eyes, that captivated me more and more, day by day, with their luminous emerald glow, "Ballet was something my mother encouraged me to do. Something I did with her, actually. She was an avid dancer herself. I stopped because -" I cut myself off, "Why am I telling you this?" Why was I just pouring out things to him I could hardly tell Alice and Rosalie?

I turned back to the sidewalk and kept walking. He ran to catch me and held onto my arm, pulling me back.

That sent me reeling. I pulled my arm back towards myself with a vigorous yank and tensed, "Please, Edward. Just, don't grab me like that, okay? Just, please," I pleaded with him.

His eyebrows furrowed but his hands dropped to his sides. Just as he was about to open his mouth, I spoke, "And Edward, please just let go of that… topic. We're becoming friends and I don't want to get angry."

Edward smiled, nodding. We walked silently for a moment, before he mentioned, "By the way, Bella, That music store was hiring and you seemed to really get along with that lady. You ever think about applying?"

A job. At a music store. It was an appealing option, "But my job as a lifeguard on campus -"

"Is only two days a week," Edward interjected.

I smiled, "You're right, Edward," I stopped walking, "You go ahead back, I've got a job to apply for." He grinned at me but kept walking.

I sprinted back to the shop.

Half and hour and a bunch of paperwork later, I had a job every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday in the afternoon at the Forte.

As I handed in my paperwork to the owner, whose name was Mabel, she said, "Darling, you've got the job, no need to worry. And I hope you get back to dancing."

I smiled, elated I had this job, but unhappy because I knew that I couldn't go back to dancing.

I walked out, my heart a little bit lighter and heavier at the same time.

 _Now how to survive the week until classes with Alice on the loose?_

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Are E and B moving too fast? Or too slow? I want to know your opinion.**

 **Also, I'd like to ask you:** **What is something that really scares you? A** **nd what is something that really makes you happy?**

 **Your devoted author,**

 **catwoman1710**

 **P.S: I'm a fan of comics, not cats ;)**


End file.
